


Parting Gift

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M, Orgy, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving the means to a little blue alien get to back off the ground it insistes on giving them a gift ... a gift that has an interesting side effect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

**Title:** Parting Gift  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Tosh, Gwen/Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto/Owen, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Owen  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** After giving the means to a little blue alien get to back off the ground it insistes on giving them a gift ... a gift that has an interesting side effect!  
 **Warnings:** Slash, het, femslash ... the crack!bunnies muscled in a little too ...  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Total Word Count:** 6657

“Jack, we're picking up a small craft entering our atmosphere.” Toshiko called out across the hub. “Looks like it's heading straight for the Brecon Beacons.”

 

 

“Why do they always head for there?” Ianto grumbled with a small shudder.

 

“You can stay here if you like?” Jack suggested, moving across to Toshiko's workstation. “Looks like a Class Seven Polysmurf transporter.”

 

“Polysmurf?” Owen chuckled. “You've got to be kidding me?”

 

“Just where to you think the idea for the Smurfs came from?” Jack asked, chuckling softly. “Anyway, they're harmless creatures so we'll just go and send them on their way again.”

 

“So, are they blue, you know, like Smurfs?” Gwen asked, thinking of how she used to collect the little figurines as a child.

 

“Blue as the sky on a clear summers day.” Jack told her with a grin. “So, who's coming with me to send it home?”

 

“Me!” The whole team exclaimed, wanting to see a real life 'Smurf'.

 

“We won't be camping will we?” Ianto asked, reaching for his coat.

 

“No, if we need to stay over then we'll check into a hotel for the night.” Jack told him with a wink.

 

“Thank god for that.” Toshiko sighed, following the others out the hub.

 

When they arrived in the SUV sometime later it didn't take long for them to track down the alien's craft, the shields it had erected around the ship were no match for their scanners but they were a little surprised to find the alien, who did bear a startling resemblance to a Smurf sat nearby cooking something which looked suspiciously like a hedgehog over the small fire it had made.

 

“You know you shouldn't be here, don't you?” Jack asked, approaching the creature slowly, not wanting to startle it and make it bolt.

 

The creature retorted something back to Jack making him chuckle.

 

“That's no excuse and you know it.” Jack replied. “But if you leave now I won't report you to the Shadow Proclamation.”

 

The alien said something none of the others could understand again, looking more serious this time.

 

“Not a problem, Ianto, fetch the spare battery from the back of the SUV.” Jack said and then spoke to the alien again. “It doesn't contain much of the liquid you require but it's enough to get you out of the atmosphere again.”

 

The creature seemed to grumble and Jack ignored it, taking the heavy battery from Ianto he handed it to the surprisingly strong little blue creature and they watched as it scuttled into it's cloaked craft vanishing out of sight.

 

“Can we go now?” Owen moaned, feeling a few drops of ran his the top of his head.

 

“Soon, it'll want to give us a gift.” Jack grinned.

 

“A gift?” Toshiko repeated.

 

“They are nothing but polite.” Jack told them. “We helped it and it'll want to say thank you, no idea what it might have on board though, to give us.”

 

“Maybe it's some kinda alien chocolate.” Gwen suggested.

 

The alien emerged carrying a plant of some description and her face dropped.

 

The alien said something to Jack and Jack bowed slightly, his action mirrored by the creature and thanked him for his thoughtful gift.

 

With this the alien climbed back into his craft, they heard the roar of the engines starting off and could just about make out the shape of the small craft lifting off the ground and then shot upwards into the sky.

 

By now the rain was beginning to tip down, they all ran for the SUV and dived in for cover. Jack jumped into the drivers seat and then handed the plant, in it's holographic purple plant pot to Ianto.

 

It was about two feet tall, it's foliage was a deep red and there were several budding flowers adorning it that seemed to be a mix of orange and yellow petals.

 

“So, any idea what that it?” Toshiko asked, eyeing the plant suspiciously.

 

“It looks a little familiar but nothing comes to mind, I'm sure it's harmless.” Jack replied, starting the engine of the SUV.

 

“Famous last words.” Owen grumbled. “If we all start growing tails don't some complaining to me.”

 

“Right, shall we drive home or make a night of it?” Jack asked. “Find some classy hotel, have a meal and stay for the night?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Owen told him. “I'm starving.”

 

“Everyone else?” Jack asked.

 

They all agreed it sounded like a good idea and they headed off to find a hotel that appeared to suit their needs, the rain now lashing down against the windscreen.

 

Before long they were pulling into the car park for a huge hotel where the sign hanging on the side of the building donated it had four stars, parking the car as closely to the hotel as they could they climbed out and made a run for the front entrance through the pouring rain to stand dripping in the foyer while Jack charmed the receptionist.

 

“I'm sorry Sir, but all but one of our rooms have been taken buy the group of ramblers that happened to be in the village when it began to pour with rain, all I can offer you is the suite on the top floor.” She told him. “It does have two double beds and an on-suite bathroom and I can arrange for a put-you-up bed to be added if that will suit the five of you?”

 

“Perfect.” Jack told her with a grin. “I'm sure between us we can make it work.”

 

“Jack, who's going to share with who?” Gwen hissed at him.

 

“I'm not sharing with Owen!” Ianto exclaimed quietly.

 

“Nor me!” Toshiko added.

 

Jack took the key and signed for the room, giving them all a look of exasperation he headed for the lift with them following behind.

 

“Why are you still clutching that plant?” Owen asked Ianto.

 

Ianto shrugged. “It was in my hands when we got out the car.”

 

“It's quite pretty.” Toshiko offered, getting into the lift with the rest of the team.

 

“Here we are.” Jack told them, slipping the key into the lock and opening the door to their suite.

 

The room was huge, there was one double bed by the window and another a few feet away separated by a chest of drawers and a small dining table with four chairs around it on the far side near a three seater sofa and an armchair.

 

A door on another wall led to the generously sized bathroom with a large, deep bathtub with a shower over head and the other usual fixtures and fittings in white.

 

Ianto put the plant on the table and Jack jumped onto the bed by the window with a small bounce.

 

“I claim this one.” Jack told them with a grin. “Ianto can share with me.”

 

“I'll share with Gwen.” Toshiko added quickly.

 

“And that leaves me with the 'camp' bed.” Owen finished.

 

“Don't I get any choice in the matter?” Ianto asked.

 

“No.” Jack chuckled, watching the younger man blush slightly under his gaze.

 

“There's a strange aroma in this room, kinda sweet.” Gwen observed.

 

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Jack told her.

 

“I think it's that plant.” Toshiko observed.

 

The flowers on the alien plant had unfurled it's petals, the flowers were large and Gerbia like and each had a round ball of what looked like tiny little flowers in the same red as the foliage in the centre.

 

“It's pretty.” Ianto said, sitting down on the bed beside Jack. “But that scent it a little overpowering.”

 

A knock on the door announced the delivery of the other bed, while Owen opened the door and took delivery off it Toshiko and Gwen moved to sit on the other double bed, stretching out next to each other while Owen struggled a little to set it up.

 

“You know, someone could give me a hand.” Owen muttered, finally getting the thing into the right position and then wrestling with a sheet, glancing up he could help spotting Jack's hand sliding suggestively down Ianto's thigh and even more surprisingly, Ianto not batting it away. “Less of that Harkness!”

 

“Less of what?” Jack asked, seemingly completely unaware of what he was doing to the younger man.

 

“Touch up tea-boy.” Owen retorted, looking over at Toshiko and Gwen his jaw dropped, watching Gwen's fingers sliding up and down the other woman's arm.

 

“Did someone arrange an orgy and not invite me?” Owen asked, suppressing the urge to climb onto the bed by the window and slide his own hand up Ianto's leg.

 

“I never got the memo.” Ianto murmured, his eyes fixed on the two women on the other bed watching as Gwen lent down and kissed Toshiko softly on the lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

 

Jack's hand moved absently across Ianto's hip, slowly and deliberately to settle on the young man's blossoming erection, his own trousers tightening in the same way while watching as Toshiko reached up and pulled Gwen down for another kiss, this time long and lingering.

 

Gwen's hand slid up the other woman's hip and over the front of her blouse, finding a button and flicking it open, followed by a second and then moving beneath the fabric to caress the soft skin beneath.

 

Owen slid beneath the sheet on his bed, fumbling with one hand to open his trousers he slid his hand inside and rubbed the palm of his hand over his half hard cock through the fabric of his pants, eyes glued to what was happening on the double bed.

 

Moaning softly Ianto moved onto his side, pressing back to Jack's body and feeling the hardness of the Captains erection against his buttocks while Jack's hand pressed to his own, stroking him firmly over the outside of his trousers and nibbling on the back of his neck.

 

Not breaking the kiss Gwen undid the rest of the buttons on Toshiko's blouse, parting the edge with her fingers and sliding them over the lacy cups of the other woman's bra, feeling the nipples harden and Toshiko gasp into her mouth.

 

Owen could hardly believe what he was seeing, shoving his other hand under the sheet he lifted his hips and shoved his trousers and pants down his legs, kicking them over his feet impatiently and out the bottom of the bed onto the floor.

 

Owen was so engrossed with watching the two women he didn't notice what was happening on the other bed, Jack had unbuttoned Ianto's shirt and undone his trousers, his hand now inside and stroking the other man's cock while they watched Toshiko and Gwen.

 

Breaking the kiss Gwen dipped her head down and mouthed the mounds of Toshiko's breasts through the fabric of her bra, her teeth nipping at the hard nubs pressing out into the fabric.

 

Toshiko's hand tangled in the other woman's long hair, her back arching off the bed and little moans and sighs of pleasure escaping her mouth.

 

Owen's hand moved slowly under the sheet, stroking his cock.

 

Ianto reached back and slipped his hand between his arse and Jack's crotch, pressing hard on his erection before finding the button and releasing it then lowering the zip.

 

Gwen pushed Toshiko's bra upwards freeing her breasts, straddling the other woman she tossed her hair backwards and then dipped down, her hands cupping the other woman's breasts she sucked and nibbled on one and then the other, Toshiko reached down and cupping her buttocks through the fabric of her jeans.

 

Jack rolled Ianto onto his back and moved onto his knees beside the younger man, grabbing his trousers he yanked them down his legs and off over his feet, tossing them on the floor then pulled lowered his braces and pulled both his shirt and t shirt off over his head together and they joined Ianto's trousers.

 

Owen glanced over at the other couple, watching as Jack lent forwards and kiss the now almost naked Ianto deeply while one hand pushed his trousers and briefs down past his hips exposing his arse in full view to Owen.

 

Gulping Owen found himself watching the Captains arse, unable to avert his gaze, his hand still stroking his cock.

 

Jack struggled to lose the rest of his clothing. Cursing softly he tore his mouth away from Ianto's, got off the bed and stripped himself naked, his cock standing proud and erect for the whole team to see and then scrambled back on and rolled Ianto back onto his side, spooning behind him so they could watch the two women, the Captains hands sliding over the younger man's chest. Fingers teasing his nipples.

 

Gwen had lost both her t shirt and her bra while none of them men were watching them, her bare breasts pressed to Toshiko's, their hips grinding together they both looked over at the other double bed seeing Jack and Ianto watching them, Jack's hand slowly wanking Ianto's cock.

 

Ianto looked over at Owen, he could see the medics hand working beneath the sheet, unsure if he was getting off on Toshiko and Gwen or Jack and himself and was surprised to find that the thought made him smile.

 

Turning his head he whispered something to Jack and then rolled over onto his belly, Jack reached over to his coat on the chair by the bed and pulled out the small tube of lube.

 

Turning her attention back to Toshiko Gwen slid down the other woman's body, undoing her trousers he slipped her hand inside and teased her mound through the skimpy fabric of her panties, feeling her wetness.

 

Toshiko let out a small gasp, the sensations of Gwen's fingers touching her and the sight of the two men on the other bed sending all sorts of pleasure signals through her body and straight down to her crotch.

 

She watched transfixed, Ianto parted his legs wide so Jack could kneel between them, her mouth going dry while she watched Jack part his lovers buttocks with his hands and then bend down - her eyes growing wider - watching the Captains tongue trail along the length of the cleft of the younger man's arse.

 

Ianto's hands gripped the pillow beneath his head, his pelvis pushed hard against the mattress and his head turned sideways seeing Toshiko's flushed face as she watched Jack rimming him and he watched Gwen's fingers moving inside the other woman's jeans.

 

Owen's hand worked faster and faster, watching Gwen move off of Toshiko and dragged her tight jeans down her legs, over her feet followed by the scrap of lace that acted as her panties and drop them both on the floor.

 

Feeling his orgasm approaching fast Owen kept his eyes fixed on Gwen while she removed the last of her own clothes and then settled between Toshiko's legs. Leaning forwards she kissed her way down the other woman's belly, teasing her belly button with her tongue while Toshiko writhed beneath her.

 

Owen needed to see more, throwing the sheet off himself he got off the bed and moved so he had a better view, his eyes growing wide he watched. Gwen's tongue left the other woman's belly button and licked it's way downwards, the tip teasing between the folds of Toshiko's sex to find her clitoris.

 

Toshiko's hands clutched the bedding beneath her tightly in her hands, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. Her body felt like it was on fire, Gwen's tongue was lapping at her pussy, sending delicious sensations through her body and along the sight of Jack rimming Ianto on the other bed had her feel like her brain was going to melt into mush.

 

Jack held his lovers buttocks wide, his tongue teasing and delving into the young man's hole. Ianto's hips moved slowly, rubbing his engorged cock into the mattress below, desperate for more friction and groaning loudly into the pillow, all his inhibitions lost.

 

Owen watched Gwen slip two fingers into Toshiko's vagina, her mouth glistening with the other woman's juices she lent forwards and kissed her, plunging her tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself while she fucked her with her fingers.

 

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Owen moved to the edge of the women's bed and when Gwen's mouth left Toshiko's he claimed it as his own, tasting Toshiko's juices in her own mouth sent his tumbling over the edge, his come spurting in hot, white streams over the young woman's breasts, a strangled yell emitting from his mouth.

 

Stumbling backwards Owen found himself on the edge of the other bed, raising his hand to his mouth he licked of the spilt semen and watched the two men, his eyes on Jack's hand, fingers as they slid inside the younger man's arse.

 

Jack turned his head to see what Gwen and Toshiko were doing and found himself looking directly at Owen, with a grin on his face he kissed him hard until Owen pulled away, glancing down at his own crotch and looking amazed at his already reviving erection.

 

Jack lent towards Owen again and whispered in his ear. “Watch.”

 

Owen looked on while Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's arse and aligned his cock with the hole, pushing his long length deep inside his lover in one smooth movement and began to slowly thrust. Absently Owen's hand moved back to his cock, stroking it in time with the Captains thrusts.

 

Dipping her head down Gwen's tongue flicked over the other woman's breasts, tasting, licking and cleaning the come from them, swallowing it down.

 

Toshiko grabbed a handful of Gwen's hair once more and pushed her head back down to her crotch, tightening her grip when she felt the other woman's tongue on her clitoris again, flicking hard over the sensitive spot while her fingers continued to push deep inside her.

 

Gwen shifted her weight, straddling one of Toshiko's legs. She lowered her body and pressed her wet, aching sex to her leg, rubbing herself on the other woman's limb. Toshiko was panting hard, her orgasm coiling in her stomach she let her eyes flutter closed.

 

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's hips, pulling him up onto his knees and then further so Ianto's back was flush with his chest and straddling him. Reaching back Ianto wrapped as arm around Jack's neck, rising and lowering himself, fucking himself on the Captains cock.

 

Owen couldn't help himself, he reached out and grasped Ianto's cock, pumping it while the young man rode his lover and moving his position to kneel on the bed he found Ianto's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into the young man's mouth he kissed him hard before breaking it panting and them watched while Ianto tilted his head around to kiss Jack.

 

Gwen thrust harder and harder against Toshiko's leg, the other woman's juiced flooding into her mouth as she lapped at her clitoris, feeling the woman's vagina clenching around her fingers seconds before she let out a loud yell, her vagina clenching and unclenching rhythmically as her orgasm exploded through her body.

 

Owen felt Ianto's orgasm building, feeling the little pulsations inside his cock moments before his come spurted upwards in long streams coating both Owen's hand and Ianto's belly, Owen stroking him through the aftershocks while jack thrust erratically into his lovers arse, shooting his own essence deep inside him with a shout of his name.

 

Gwen rolled off Toshiko's leg and lay on her back between the other woman's parted legs and rested the back of her head on her belly. Her fingers between her own legs she worked her fingers frantically needing to come, eyes closed she stroked herself harder and harder.

 

Stopping for just long enough to slide two fingers inside herself then used to thumb to bring her panting and moaning to her own orgasm, finally shooting through her body, her hips convulsing on the bed.

 

Wiping Ianto's come from his hand on the bed linen Owen slid off the bed and moved over to the other one, kneeling on the floor he slid his hands up the inside of Gwen's thighs feeling her tremble in her post orgasmic haze.

 

Toshiko slid up the bed, sitting on the edge she watched Jack's cock slide from his lovers arse before the both tumbled down onto the mattress, slipping off the bed she climbed onto theirs and straddled Ianto's legs giving them both a wicked smile before lowering her head and licking her way along the length Ianto's half hard cock and causing it to twitch expectantly.

 

Jack rolled onto his side, watching Toshiko's tongue moving over his lovers cock, seeing it swelling back into hardness before his eyes and trailing his fingers though the soft hairs of Ianto's chest, pinching the sensitive nipples.

 

Owen slid his fingers into Gwen's wetness, fucking her slowly first with two fingers and then three deliberately avoiding her clitoris so she didn't come again too quickly.

 

Withdrawing them he heard her gasp when he trailed them backwards and found the small, tight hole of her arse between her buttocks, teasing the muscle and feeling it quiver beneath his touch he slid a finger slowly inside her.

 

Toshiko held Ianto's cock in her hand, her tongue delving into the slit to taste his essence before taking the head into her mouth and sucking slowly.

 

Jack placed a hand on the young woman's hip, stroking over her soft skin and moving it over her belly and down between her legs.

 

The Captain brushed his finger between the folds, her wetness coating his fingers and a gasp escaping her lips when it moved over her still sensitive clitoris.

 

Toshiko parted her legs a little more giving Jack more access to her body, feeling his finger sliding inside her where Gwen's had so recently vacated and feeling filled again.

 

Letting Ianto's cock slide from her mouth she moved up right and rode Jack's fingers, feeling the pad of his thumb pressing to her arsehole she pushed back it in encouragement.

 

Gwen's hips moved back and forth, fucking herself on the fingers now inside her arse and vagina, Owen's tongue lapping everywhere but her clitoris she reached down with her hand to touch herself.

 

Owen slid his fingers from her vagina and moved her hand, telling her she couldn't come yet, that she could only come when he told her and she whimpered at the loss when his other finger left her arse.

 

Ianto reached up to grasp Toshiko's breasts, kneading them with his hands, her wetness leaking all over his crotch as she bent forwards again resting on her hands to kiss him, her tongue probing deeply into the younger man's mouth.

 

Reaching for the lube with his free hand Jack drizzled it down the cleft of the woman's arse, tossed it to one side and without taking his fingers from within her he moved his thumb in the liquid tricking down over her hole and slowly eased the tip inside the tight hole, feeling the muscle relax he pushed it in deep inside her.

 

Jack whispered a suggestion in Toshiko's ear and she nodded without hesitation, picking up the lube again the Captain coated his cock liberally while his fingers and thumb of his other hand continued to pleasure the young woman.

 

Owen glanced over at the other bed, watching Tosh writhing in pleasure, Jack's fingers buried deep inside her, Ianto's hands roaming over her body, caressing her breasts and wondered what Jack whispered in her ear until he watched Jack coat his cock with lube.

 

Grabbing Gwen by the hips he flipped her over onto her stomach, her feet planted on the floor and her upper body flush with the bed.

 

Getting to his feet he shouted over to Jack to share the lube, catching it easily when Jack threw it over to him he coated his fingers and cock before dropping it onto the bed beside Gwen, stroking his cock he slid his now lubed finger back inside her arse, adding a second and preparing her quickly.

 

Gwen's hands clutched at the sheets, grasping them tightly in her fists, biting down on her bottom lip before moaning in pleasure.

 

Removing his fingers from the Toshiko's body Jack held her hips, lifting her and encouraging her forwards until she was over hovering over Ianto's crotch.

 

Taking Ianto's cock in his hand he held it in position and Toshiko lowered herself down, impaling herself on the younger man's cock with a contented sigh.

 

Ianto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so her chest was flush with his while Jack straddled his legs behind her, parting her buttocks with one hand he guided his cock to the entrance of her arse and pushed in slowly until he was ball deep.

 

Owen smirked at the moan of disappointment Gwen let out when his fingers exited her body, quickly aligning his cock with her arsehole he pushed the blunt head inside, pausing he felt her push back encouraging him to fill her completely.

 

Hands on Gwen's hips Owen began to thrust into her arse, the tight heat engulfing his cock he tried to hold back but his thrusts got faster and faster as he rammed into her.

 

Toshiko had never felt so completely filled, two huge cocks moving inside her she pushed herself back up on her hands, panting loudly.

 

Ianto moved his hand between their bodies, his fingers finding the young woman's clitoris and stroking it firmly, raising his head to kiss her, swallowing her moans.

 

Jack thrust into her arse in time with Ianto's thrusts into her pussy, watching them kiss for a few minutes before turning his head to see Owen pounding into Gwen's arse.

 

“Now.” Owen growled at Gwen.

 

Gwen's hand moved to between her legs, rubbing her neglected clitoris fast, her orgasm building quickly she shuddered beneath Owen, not wanting it to end her fingers kept working her body causing multiple orgasms that sent Owen spiralling over the edge.

 

With one final hard thrust Owen emptied his load into Gwen's arse, feeling it tighten and relax over and over around his cock until she stopped touching herself, tender and exhausted.

 

Jack's thrusts got faster and faster while watching Owen and Gwen, pounding into Toshiko's body and encouraging the other two beneath him to speed up their pace.

 

Toshiko broke the kiss with Ianto panting hard, her second orgasm of the night building in her stomach she urged them on, flinging her head back she couldn't stop herself yelling out loud when she came hard, her internal muscles clenching around the two cock's thrusting inside her.

 

Jack and Ianto came almost simultaneously, Ianto emptying his load inside the young woman seconds before Jack, the three of them on a tangled heap of limbs while they tried to get their breaths back.

 

Owen and Gwen dragged themselves up onto the bed, pulling the covers over themselves too exhausted to move even more.

 

Jack, Toshiko and Ianto rolled over onto their sides, both cock's slipping from her body but they stayed in position holding each other close, hot, sated and not wanting to move another muscle they couldn't even be bothered to find the covers and before long all five occupants of the room were fast asleep.

 

None of them saw all but one the ball of tiny flowers within the larger ones die and drop off onto the floor before some the petals followed suit, the stem wilting in the pot while it slowly died, it's job almost done.

  
tbc

[ ](http://www.millionhitcounters.com/)


	2. Part 2

“What the fuck?” Gwen shrieked loudly the next morning, waking the others including Owen who was naked in bed with her.

“Don't ask me!” Owen exclaimed, leaping out of the bed and grabbing a pillow to cover his morning glory.

“What on earth?” Toshiko asked, finding herself sandwiched between the other two men and feeling damp and sticky between her legs.

“Anyone would think we had an orgy.” Owen replied.

“An orgy!” Ianto exclaimed. “If we had an orgy why can't I remember it?”

“Jack?” Gwen growled.

“Hey, don't look at me, if I'd convinced you all to have an orgy with me I'd want you to remember it.” Jack replied hurt.

“Judging by the evidence I'd say that sex of some sort happened in this room Toshiko stated.

“What evidence?” Owen asked.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Toshiko smirked. “Gwen, you too?”

“Now that you come to mention it.” Gwen frowned, noting the stickiness between her legs along with the slight ache.

“So who shagged who then?” Ianto asked, glancing worried at Gwen and then Jack.

“From the looks of it Gwen shagged Owen and I ... I shagged both of you.” Toshiko said blushing along with Ianto.

“But we don't know for sure?” Gwen asked.

“Nope, none of us can remember anything.” Ianto groaned, rubbing his head in the hope it somehow might make things clearer.

“You better not have touched me Harkness.” Owen told him, trying to locate his pants.

“As if!” Jack chuckled with a wink.

“Well, as far as I'm concerned I never touched either Gwen or Owen.” Ianto stated. “That'll suit me.”

“But are you sure?” Jack asked him with a smirk.

“Shut up Jack!” Ianto growled, picking up a pillow and burying his face in it.

“Hey, what happened to the plant?” Toshiko asked, seeing the almost bare stem drooping over the edge of the pot onto the table with only one flower still intact and the other petals dead and shrivelled on the floor.

“It's dead, well almost anyway.” Owen frowned.

“Well that's obvious.” Ianto snarked.

“Do you think ... no, that's ridiculous.” Gwen said.

“What?” Toshiko asked.

“I was thinking that maybe the plant caused us to ... shag like bunnies.” Gwen explained.

“It's possible.” Jack told them. “But I don't recognise it so I don't know for sure but the evidence is rather damning.”

“So, an alien plant caused us to have an orgy and then forget what happened?” Owen asked.

“Yup.” Ianto replied.

“Fuck, but why make us forget it, that's just wrong.” Owen grumbled.

“I suggest we just put it down to experience, make sure none of us ended up pregnant and forget it happened.” Toshiko suggested.

“Pregnant?” Gwen asked, her hands pressing to her belly in fear.

“Great idea.” Ianto agreed. “Now lets all get dressed and get out of here, I need a shower first though.”

“I'll join you, to save water.” Jack grinned, grabbing Ianto and leading them both naked into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly.

Ianto turned on the shower and turned to Jack who was grinning from ear to ear.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“Whatever it was that plant contained to cause us to forget I seem to be immune to it.” Jack chuckled softly. “I remember everything.”

“I don't want to know!” Ianto retorted in a whisper. “No, just tell me, did I fuck Owen or Gwen?”

“No.” Jack replied.

“You're not just telling me that to keep me happy?” Ianto asked frowning.

“I fucked you, Gwen fucked Toshiko with her fingers and tongue before wanking herself off and Owen wanked off over them, then Owen fucked Gwen up the arse and you and I had a sandwich with a sweet Toshiko filling.” Jack told him grinning widely. “Although we did both snog Owen and he wanked you off while we were fucking.”

“Please tell me you're making that last part up?” Ianto signed.

“Sorry, that'd be lying.” Jack shrugged.

“Oh what the hell, at least I didn't fuck him.” Ianto replied, climbing under the shower. “You remember absolutely everything?”

“I can see it as clear as day in my head.” Jack replied.

“Okay, I want you to do something for me.” Ianto asked.

“Anything.” Jack told him.

“Describe in detail what happened between you, Toshiko and I.” Ianto told him, blushing a little and reaching out to stroke Jack's half hard cock.

“With pleasure.” Jack told him, moving closer and whispering each and every tiny detail into his lovers ear, neither of them caring that the others were just in the next room.

*~*

“Did you see that?” Toshiko asked, sheet wrapped around her body she moved over to the plant.

“See what?” Gwen replied.

“That little ball of flowers in the centre of the petals just ... well, kind of exploded and there a sweet scent hanging in the air now.” Toshiko explained.

“Yeah, I can smell it now.” Owen added, moving to sit on the bed with Gwen. “That must have been what happened to the other flowers.”

“I guess so.” Toshiko shrugged, clambering onto the bed and absently running her fingers over her right breast, letting the sheet drop from her body.

You have gorgeous boobs.” Gwen told her, reaching out and covering Toshiko's hand with her own, both of them massaging the other woman's breast.

“Kiss her.” Owen encouraged, not sure which of the two women he was addressing, watching them as their lips met in a lingering, tender kiss.

Toshiko pushed Gwen down onto the bed, taking control of the kiss, her hand skimming up and down the other woman's thigh and hip completely aware that Owen was watching them.

Breaking the kiss Toshiko kissed and nibbled Gwen's neck then whispered something in the other woman's earlobe to which Gwen nodded wide eyed.

Owen couldn't believe his eyes when before him the two women slid down the bed, Gwen lay flat on her back and Toshiko turned to face the other way, straddling the other woman's face.

Eyes wide Owen's hand moved to his throbbing cock, stroking himself while he watched the two women on the bed nuzzle and lick each others sex, their fingers touching and teasing, delving into each others bodies.

Climbing onto the bed behind Toshiko he nipped and kissed her buttocks, watching Gwen's tongue and fingers working on the other woman, Toshiko gasping loudly in ecstasy when she felt another tongue probing her arsehole.

Concentrating hard to try and delay her own orgasm Toshiko's tongue worked harder and faster on Gwen's clitoris, her fingers pushing deep inside the other woman, fucking her with the digits.

Toshiko felt Gwen's orgasm, the muscles contracting around her fingers and her juices flooding into her mouth as she came hard, shuddering beneath her.

Moving quickly off the other woman Toshiko flopped down on the bed beside her, her feet on the floor at the foot of the bed she yelled at Owen to fuck her.

Owen didn't have to even consider it, cock in hand he moved swiftly off the bed and between her gaping legs and pushed his cock straight into her wet and welcoming pussy.

Lifting her legs Toshiko wrapped them around Owen's waist, pulling him inside as deeply as possible and meeting every one of his thrusts.

Owen pounded into her hard, watching Toshiko's fingers in the folds of her sex rubbing her way to orgasm.

Toshiko's hips were raised off the bed, Owen's hands under her arse holding her he pounded into her over and over, watching her face flush and her mouth pant when her orgasm hit, his own following suit with a yell.

*~*

Jack felt Ianto's cock pressing into his hip, a smile on his face at his lovers reaction to the whispered descriptions he was giving him of the night before, Ianto's hand sliding over his buttocks under the cascading water.

He never got to finish the story, Ianto dropped down to his knees and swallowed his cock deeply in one move, relaxing his throat he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck in earnest.

Bracing his hands against the tiled wall Jack struggled to stay upright, his legs feeling like jelly when Ianto's hand moved between his buttocks and teased the entrance to his body.

Ianto wasn't holding anything back, Jack struggled to prolong the delicious sensations flooding through his body while Ianto let him fuck his mouth, the young man's hands barely controlling the thrust of the Captains hips.

Nudging the tip of his finger into Jack's arse he felt the Captains body still, the cock in his mouth swell just that little bit more before he was rewarded with his lovers come shooting down his throat.

Ianto sucked him dry, not letting his cock slip from his mouth until it was soft then got quickly to his feet to kiss his lover with a hand on his own aching, neglected cock.

“Fuck me.” Jack whispered hoarsely, breaking the kiss.

“No lube.” Ianto groaned, moving behind the Captain and putting the length of his cock between the cheeks of his lovers arse and thrusting slowly. “I'm not going to last long anyway.”

Wrapping his arms around Jack's torso from behind Ianto thrust his hips, his cock buried in the cleft of his the Captains arse he pressed hard against to his body, feeling his orgasm growing he began to move faster and faster.

The friction not quite enough to bring him off he pulled his hips back and grasped his cock in his hand, wanking himself roughly he tipped over the edge, his come spurting out over Jack's back only to be washed away almost instantly by the cascading water.

Ianto rested his head on Jack's back until his breathing slowed and then moved so Jack could turn and kiss him, the kiss was long and languorous with neither of them wanting to break the intimacy of it.

“We should clean up, they'll be thinking we've drowned.” Jack chuckled softly, reaching for the shower gel when they finally tore their lips apart.

“Mmmm.” Ianto mumbled in agreement, taking the offered bottle of shower gel from Jack and squirting a generous amount into his hand.

When the left the bathroom shortly after with their hair tousled from being towel dried and towels wrapped around their waists they looked in shock at the other three team members sprawled out naked and asleep with their limbs entwined on one of the beds.

“I think they might have been a little busy themselves.” Jack observed. “Look at the plant.”

“The other flower, it's dead now.” Ianto replied. “Shame, we could have nurtured it in the hothouse.”

“Ianto Jones, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” Jack asked with a gleam in his eye.

“It doesn't matter now, it's dead.” Ianto said blushing.

Jack moved over to the dead flowers and picked something up off the floor before moving back to Ianto side and holding out his hand he opened it palm up.

“Seeds.” Jack told him with a grin.

“You mean? Oh shit!” Ianto exclaimed.

“It was your idea, but I think maybe we should keep the plants somewhere safe until we decided we want them.” Jack suggested. “Not that I'm adverse to random orgies ...”

“No!” Ianto retorted loudly, causing the others to stir. “We'll keep them contained safely.”

“What the hell happened?” Gwen groaned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

“By the looks of it we've had some kind of orgy.” Toshiko observed.

“I don't remember getting memo.” Owen grumbled.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“What so fucking funny?” Owen snarked.

“We'll tell you on the drive home, it's quite an amusing story really.” Jack replied while he and Ianto began to pull on their clothes. “Go and clean up, all of you, we're going for breakfast while we're waiting for you.”

“Harkness!” Owen threatened.

“Coffee Ianto.” Jack asked, ignoring the medic.

“Dying for a cup.” Ianto told him, taking Jack's hand and leading him from the room leaving the others watching after them with rather confused looks on their faces.

“Since when did tea-boy start holding the Captains hand?” Owen asked.

“No idea, but I bags the bathroom first.” Toshiko grinned, running in and locking the door behind her.

The End.


End file.
